Hungry
by slashburd
Summary: Pairing: John Cena/Josh Mathews - Josh isn't listed as a character yet! M/M slash, smutty and explicit so you have been warned. Don't like, don't read. All reads and reviews appreciated. Already on my LJ. Both parts uploaded over two chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fun cracky pairing story already posted over on my LJ. It's in two parts but I'm uploading them both together as two chapters here. Don't forget to read part 2 next as you won't get an alert for it as it's already uploaded!**

* * *

><p>Another long night of hugging sick kids and hearing heartbreaking stories from their parents was thankfully over. John didn't begrudge doing it but it would take someone with a heart of cold stone not to feel for the families and, despite popular opinion, he was only human. The ride back to the hotel had seen him dozing off and the thought of a comfortable bed and feather pillow seemed like his true idea of paradise.<p>

His rest day had hardly been that. A training session followed by an unexpected trip to the trainer had eaten up most of it. One rep too many had seen him tweak his neck for the second time that week and resulted in the kid-hugging he did later feeling more like he was adjusting the attitude of the bigger guys he'd faced. Nevertheless he'd finally made it back to the hotel only to find that the guys had already hit the town for the night. He was half gutted and half grateful as no matter how much he didn't want to be on his own he didn't feel like drinking shot after shot of some neon concoction either.

The hotel bar wasn't quite his style and he couldn't help but be conscious of how out of place he looked. Reproductions of some of the world's most expensive artworks hung on the walls and marble pillars added to the effect of the Regency inspired décor. There in the middle of it sat John in his jean shorts, sneakers and, for once, a black Under Armour t-shirt that he'd changed into after giving his purple one away at the meet 'n' greet. It caught him a few strange and unpleasant looks from some of the other patrons but he paid them no mind, safe in the knowledge that his last car auction purchase cost more than those folks would make in their lifetime.

The stool at the bar wasn't quite built for his proportions and he struggled to get comfortable on it. After much shuffling he ordered a beer and whilst he expected to get a glass instead of a bottle he hadn't banked on the only draught beer being one that came in a short stemmed glass. He raised his eyebrow at it as it was presented to him on a fancy leather mat but didn't think twice about raising the glass to his lips and drinking deeply from it. The cool fizz as it passed over the back of his tongue felt like the first blast of the shower he'd take in a morning; refreshing and renewing all at the same time.

Soon enough he was ordering beer number three and starting to relax a little. He'd had his eye on some of the room service food since they'd arrived late the night before and was already figuring out his order when a the sound of someone clearing their throat beside him broke the gluttonous daydream he'd drifted into.

"Excuse me, John?"

Looking to the wrong side first John quickly turned his head until he found a slightly pink faced Josh stood beside him.

"Hey Josh! How can I help you, man?"

"I was just wondering... if you, y'know, might..."

For all Josh's increased screen time and ever growing confidence he still found speaking to some of the main-event guys difficult. He liked to take a back seat and just let them be, knowing they had hassle enough to deal with without someone else bothering them needlessly. He had never had a cross word with John and found him the easiest to talk to. That didn't mean that it didn't still get him flustered but he blamed his mother's love of good manners and social graces for that.

"I never knew you cared Josh, I'd love to go on a date with you."

John's serious tone and straight face was enough to make Josh's heart stop momentarily. It wasn't that he minded the idea of going on a date with John but that hadn't been his question and he had no idea of he was being ribbed or if that really was what his stammered statement had somehow implied. The look of fear that had plastered itself onto his face appeared to have made his intentions clear to John before his mouth had the chance.

"Take it easy kid, I'm just crankin' your handle!"

The burst of laughter that followed was by far the loudest thing that had been heard in the bar since John had gotten there and, he guessed, in the last ten years. Once he finished shaking his head he caught sight of Josh's face again and felt a little bad for what he'd done. It was a mild joke by his standards but he hadn't wanted to make anyone feel bad. Uncurling his fingers from around the base of his beer glass he gave Josh a soft play punch in the arm and smiled his most dazzling smile at him.

"Hey man, I was only foolin' around, what you need?"

Realising that John didn't think he was getting hit on was a relief to Josh. It wasn't like he was ever going to find it in himself to ask John out when he was too shy to hit on Ryder who was basically the conveniently discreet slut of the roster.

"I was just wondering if you knew where everyone had gone out to tonight. I got back late from the voiceover stuff and they were heading out then. I can't seem to get an answer from any of them and I thought you might have plans to meet up somewhere later on."

Watching as John shook his head Josh couldn't help but let his shoulders drop a little in disappointment. They only had a few proper rest days where everyone could get together and the following day's supershow had given them that chance. He'd been looking forward to doing some catching up with people he'd not seen for a while and maybe finding someone to keep him company when the night was over. To say that his latest lack of bed partners was a dry spell was an understatement. A brief fling with Wade Barrett back in the days of NXT had been the last relationship he'd been involved. Once the Nexus thing started he was long forgotten as Wade set his eyes on a bigger prize.

Since then there had been one random fan while they were on tour in France who he'd chanced upon after a show one night. The stranger was hot and it had been fun but one nighters weren't really his style. Once back in the US he went back to waiting for Mr Right, only with the hope that it would be someone on the road with them so it didn't make doing his job even harder than it already was.

"Can't help you there Josh. I dropped outta the party loop a little while back. I'm gettin' old."

"John, aren't you like, 33? I bet Hunter is still down there getting wasted like he did when I first started here. You're never too old."

Josh fired his own grin back this time, his was a warm one that lit his face up. It was easy to pay John a compliment but he wasn't necessarily trying to reassure him so much as point out the obvious. In an industry where Ric Flair still didn't go to bed lonely every night and could drink any man under the table Josh was pretty sure that John still had it in him to go out and have a good time.

"You're way too kind and I really am past my peak as a party guy. But I've gotta ask. That night Hunter first got you wasted too. How many hickies d'you wake up with?"

For a moment the stunned silence made it seem as if they were both frozen in time. John's eyes were holding still and steady as they stayed connected with Josh's. He knew only too well what the reason was for plying the rookies with drink. Hunter took his pick first, just like the dominant lion or, latterly, an ageing vulture trying to make sure that he could still stake his claim to the first meal from a kill. John had been fortunate enough to miss being the target of such attentions because Randy was more Hunter's type. With the ghost of a wry smile on his face John couldn't help but thank his lucky stars on that one.

The longer the question went unanswered the more it didn't need to be answered at all. Josh had gone a fuchsia pink colour and his chest seemed to be rising and falling at a rate much faster than before. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, not knowing if it was worth the lie if the whole roster knew the truth.

"Hey, can I get two more beers over here?"

Without looking away or asking Josh if he even wanted a drink John placed the order but never looked away, not even for a split second. The game of chicken intrigued him and he wondered why Josh would be so bothered about who knew. Truth was the everyone at a certain level knew because Hunter told them. He was the biggest braggart John had ever had the displeasure to meet when it came to affairs behind bedroom doors. He listened to the wild stories of all night sessions and passionate clinches in airplane bathrooms and took them with a pinch of salt. One, because he didn't care and two, because it only made him think even less of Hunter rather than the young guys coerced into joining in.

"Four."

Eventually the answer came and Josh looked at the ground, wishing that it would open and swallow him up. At the time it had seemed like just a bit of fun but it panned out to be the equivalent of joining a secret society that nobody wanted any part of. When he missed the future endeavoured list time after time it was only ever attributed to that one night stand. When he made it to commentary from the interview segments that promotion was tarred with the same brush. He preferred to think that his talent was proving itself but he didn't dare to ask and just took the breaks as they came. One decision in his youth had made some people judge him for the balance of his career so far and that was one thing that bothered him still.

"Wow. You got off lightly. Ortz looked like he caught a disease. More bitemarks than Big Show's lunchpack."

With that comment John extended his leg and pushed the bar stool next to his at an angle away from the bar so Josh would be able to sit on it. He hoped Josh would take him up on his silent invitation and that it might even come across as a peace offering. It wasn't his intention to have such sport at anyone's cost, it just so happened that his usual gentle needling had turned out that way.

Much to his relief Josh hopped up on the stool and nodded his thanks for the beer that was pushed towards him. Over half of it disappeared in the first drink he took and that in itself made John raise his eyebrow again. Whether it was nerves or thirst he couldn't help but find it surprising that little Josh Mathews could chug beer like he that. He found himself fascinated by the casual and carefree way Josh carried himself in such smart surroundings. If pushed he would however admit that the smaller hand attached to a body dressed in a dress shirt and tank top seemed to suit the fancy glass much more than his did.

"I never really understood how things worked back then John. I was still a kid. In some people's eyes I still am. Besides, I got a job out of it. And his quads held up better back then. I bet he makes Sheamus do all the work."

The snort that came down John's nose was accompanied by a spluttering of the last of his mouthful of beer. To hear a statement like that from Josh was quite a surprise. John didn't have him pegged as someone that sharp and astute. It was starting to look like he didn't know half as much about Josh as he thought he did.

"You're pretty funny for someone that has to work with Cole every night, you know that?"

The nod was followed by Josh sinking the rest of his beer and signalling to the bar man for two more. He ignored the shaking of John's head and confirmed he wanted two more.

"C'mon John, one more with me and then I'll let you be. I suppose an early night won't do me any harm either."

The tinge of sadness in Josh's voice didn't go unnoticed and John hadn't the heart to turn down the drink. Beer number five was more than enough for him if he was planning on eating and turning in at a reasonable hour. If he made it to six or seven drinks the chances were he'd be tempted to find out where the rest of the guys were and turn it into twelve or thirteen. That would mean that his early morning car ride to the radio station he was appearing at would be an uncomfortable one in many ways.

"One more and then I'm done. I gotta eat and sleep, seems I don't get much of a chance to do either these days."

Lifting the glass he mouthed 'Cheers' and then sipped half of the head off the fresh drink before carefully placing it back on the bar. It became clear that they were both last out of the blocks with nothing to do and nowhere to go. The upside to their situation was that John was realising that, apart from when he was being teased, Josh had the bright yet gentle appeal of Evan without the energy levels of a puppy full of Red Bull. John was enjoying the company and it was better than sitting alone and risking another alcohol induced melancholy mood.

Slowly they eased their way into a proper conversation, the small talk turning to what their days had entailed. Josh recounted the story of how his original voiceovers got corrupted, John of how he'd been asked the same question at least 11 times in the same day. What neither man knew was that the other was thinking an identical thought. Both of them were realising what a difference it made to sit down at the end of a day and talk about something and nothing. It was the kind of domesticity that not even the couples on the road got, the same couples that were out partying rather than taking time to relax together. It was all too easy in the wrestling business to forget how to stop living fast and start to get bored by simple pleasures like time and space.

Swirling the dregs of the beer around the fancy glass John tipped it up and swallowed the last of it down, stifling an ungentlemanly belch that was near inevitable considering how gassy the drinks had been. He swung his legs around and slid off his stool, stretching and rolling his neck out before clapping a hand on Josh's back.

"Thanks for the drink man, much appreciated. Good talk. You have a great night."

"You too John. See you tomorrow."

The polite words were said with little conviction but Josh's intentions had already shifted into one more beer followed by that early night. He had no idea how far away the rest of the guys were or how long he'd spent chatting to John at the bar. Looking down at the smart grey cashmere tank top he decided his new outfit would have to save for another night. He watched as John turned around and wandered away, sad that he was back on his own but glad that at least someone could acknowledge and see past the things he'd done in his more naïve days.

Instead of a beer he decided his last drink would be a good quality bourbon on the rocks. He rolled the burnt caramel coloured liquid around the glass, savouring the smell and wondering if anyone else would believe that he had a fine taste that went beyond the mojitos and tequila slammers he'd have been plied with on their gang night out. Taking a mouthful of the liquor he felt the warmth of it right through his middle and saw quite easily how people got addicted to it.

Josh waved the barman over and got out his wallet, pulling a couple of twenties from it while he waited. The phone had rung and he noticed the snooty way in which the barman answered it and took the call, hanging up the receiver at the end as if it was infected with a communicable disease. When he proffered the money it was snatched from his hand as if the barman's life depended on it and he found himself almost glad to be heading to bed.

Once off the stool he pushed both of those that had been occupied back into the meticulously straight line that the rest of them were in. That somehow won him a few brownie points from the miserable character behind the bar which were transmitted by way of a curt 'Thanks." Josh nodded awkwardly and went to leave but heard a hissing noise which soon got his attention. It was the barman, leaning over the lip of the counter and waving him back in a snippy manner.

"You're Josh, right?"

With some hesitation Josh shrugged and responded. "Yeah. Why?"

"The telephone call was a message for a Josh that matches your description," The barman spoke with a hushed tone and a slightly suggestive look on his face. "A Mr Seener says that he has a lunchpack he's having trouble with. He's in room 445 if you're available for a light supper. Might I however remind you to keep these things discreet. We don't normally tolerate people like you plying your trade in our fine hotel."

Unable to hide the grin on his face Josh found his mood lightened by the sheer indiscretion and stupidity that was a more recognisable trait of John's personality than early nights and understanding. He wanted to be shocked that the barman thought he was a male hooker but the idea of it alone was so ludicrous it was funny.

Weaving his way past the tables that were mainly occupied by wealthy looking couples he couldn't really believe that he'd been invited or that he was going to be somewhere between brave and crazy enough to go to John's suite. The one thing he could be certain of was that he'd been short of a good meal lately and if there was the chance of something hot and filling he'd be mad to not have a taste.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Completely cracky madness I know but I'm so short on inspiration at the moment that I had no choice but to write something fun. If anyone has seen my ability to write then I'd be grateful if they'd send it back thisaway as I miss it muchly!**

**All reads and reviews appreciated as always! Don't forget part 2 is up as chapter 2 already!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

* * *

><p>Trying to cross the reception area seemed more like running an assault course than the simple trip it should've been. He'd narrowly avoided being rammed with a cage full of luggage being pushed by the world's least enthusiastic bell boy only to turn around and bump into King who was just rolling into town. That ensured that another twenty minutes of his life and valuable time was wasted hearing stories of airport delays and the forthcoming release of King's latest comic book. There was no way Josh could get away without hearing the full spiel so he did his best to grin and bear it, finally declining the offer of a beer and heading towards the elevators with a renewed sense of urgency.<p>

He pressed the buttons and waited, staring at the lights above the doors and anticipating their change in direction from up to down. Seconds that felt like minutes passed and still the lights stayed the same. By the time an actual minute had passed Josh began to feel the frustration of the delay winding him up. The glowing arrows were still pointing in the wrong direction and his patience was about to run out. Turning to the left he saw the door for the stairs and, after half a second of indecision, he pushed through it and began his ascent.

Room 445 was his destination but by the time Josh had reached the fourth floor doorway he was blowing for breath and figuring out that he wasn't as fit as he once was. He vowed to start doing his cardio more regularly as he let the door swing shut behind him and then followed the arrows on the wall signs until he was outside the right door. He pulled down the hem of his shirt then the hem of his tank top sweater. A hand was passed through his hair to ensure that it wasn't too flat and then back over it again to make sure that it didn't look too wild either. When he finally brought his hand up to knock he was struck by a sudden case of nerves and stood frozen in time. His thoughts were consumed with speculation about whether or not John was for real or just on a rib and, more importantly, if he himself was expecting more from the invite than he was ever likely to get. As his brain contemplated the thought of John actually sat on the bed and looking helplessly at a sealed lunchpack he heard the knock on the door that he didn't at first realise was his own doing.

"S'open."

The muffled shout from inside the room gave Josh enough confidence to open the door but not to do much else. He shuffled inside and clicked the door shut behind him, pausing for one last restorative deep breath before going into the lounge part of the plush suite. It was all too clear to him on the way up to one of the higher floors of the hotel that the standard of John's room was going to be far in advance of his own. The luxurious looking furniture it was peppered with was still nothing more than a film set fantasy to him and as he turned the corner he saw John's thick, bare arm draped over the back of the large sofa. He cleared his throat, not wanting to venture further without being properly invited.

"Leave it on the table. Tip's there too."

John didn't bother to turn around, the room service at most hotels worked on the same system. He was a little bothered that the staffer hadn't been a bit more polite on delivery but he figured that the hotel followed the same pattern as all the others; the more he paid, the more ignorant the people he had to deal with. He waited for the body to pass by him but nothing happened. Again he heard the noise of someone clearing their throat and couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't getting a little something free on the side.

"Dude, it's cool. Just put it on the table. Job done."

The tension was growing as Josh stayed with his feet fixed to the same spot, feeling that the moment had passed where he could correct John's mistake and save face for them both. He debated what to do, whether to say something or nothing, move or stay still. His social skills all worked fine until he got into the company of anyone he had the slightest amount of interest in. After that he was all nerves and uncertainty whenever they were around him.

"Look man, do you not underst-"

Having finally lost his patience John swivelled his head around, doing it that quick that the top half of his body couldn't help but follow it. When his brain registered that it wasn't room service that was stood in his room acting dumb he immediately leapt up and walked quickly around to the back of the sofa.

He felt the slip of his jean shorts around his hips where he'd undone the button and belt which in turn made him acutely aware of the fact that he was shirtless. He'd given up on Josh joining him and already gotten comfortable for sitting in front of the TV alone. One frantic glance around for a t-shirt revealed nothing close enough to hand to cover himself up with so with a resigned shrug he gave up the hunt.

"Josh, I didn't know it was you man or I wouldn't a'... it's a good job you're in wrestling cos you sure suck at delivering dinner!"

With a wink all was set right again, Josh smiling at the goofy grin he was facing and following the extended arm that was indicating he should go and grab a seat.

"Beer?"

"Sure. You need a hand?"

What Josh would be glad he couldn't see was John failing to answer as he struggled to resist making a bad joke that he feared might be a little too obvious, even for him. He could only hope that the same offer of a hand might apply later or some other time when beer wasn't the topic of conversation. John made his way back over to where Josh sat, passing one bottle over and then clinking his own off it, muttering a "Cheers" as he pressed the bottle to his lips. Settling down on the sofa he turned to sit sideways on which helped him to feel less like he was on an awkward first date.

"So, what you got on order John?"

The question seemed like a strange icebreaker to John considering how he'd invited Josh up but he ran with it, knowing that their history of smalltalk had never extended beyond a shared love of sports and the long forgotten banter of one or two drunken company nights out.

"Nachos. A nacho mountain I think it said. Who'd 'a thought such a highbrow hotel would serve 'em. I figured that after you'd been plyin' me with booze down in the bar that my stomach wouldn't appreciate the seafood platter. Besides all I had planned for the night was an hour watchin' SportsCenter and then some sleep."

The long swig of beer that John took gave Josh the perfect opportunity to say something witty, smart or suggestive. He racked his brain for something to say but it had already gone blank and wasn't showing any sign of helping him out. When he opened his mouth to speak the words that came out were more mortifying than entertaining.

"I was kinda hoping for an early night too."

One raised eyebrow was all the reply Josh needed for him to know that he'd given out all the right messages but in the worst way he could imagine. He chewed on the inside of his mouth just to stop any more words coming out that he wouldn't be able to take back. He half hoped that John would overlook it but had a feeling that he wouldn't get away with it so easily.

"I thought you'd gone for one, man!" John looked directly at the lightly blushing man sat beside him and wondered if he'd done the right thing in trying to invite him up. "I kinda gave up on you comin' at all. I know I shoulda come back down to the bar but it seemed funny to make some dumbass call instead. When you didn't show I just ordered food and got ready to turn in. If you'd rather get back..."

Leaving the words hanging in the air unanswered was not Josh's ideal way of saying that he was glad to have been invited but he knew it would have to suffice. He stopped staring at the scrolling bar at the bottom of the colourful TV screen and turned his eyes to John, hoping that the pink heat prickling his skin wasn't colouring his cheeks as vividly as it felt. The silence persisted and he felt the couch dip as John moved a little closer to him, a large hand eventually coming to rest on his shoulder.

Before either of them could acknowledge the gesture a knock came at the door and John shouted that it was open, inwardly damning the timing of his food arriving. Again he gave the same instructions that he'd mistakenly given Josh earlier, this time smelling the warm salsa in the air as the tray bearing the nachos and two slices of keylime pie was deposited on the table behind where they sat. Once they were alone again he tried to regain the momentum, careful not to come across too predatory but knowing that if he left things to occur naturally that his ever-shy colleague would find it hard to make the first move.

"Well I guess I should go John, let you get something to eat. Thanks for the b-"

"You're goin' already?" John used his thumb to work softly at Josh's shoulder. "You don't have to go on my account man, I mean, we can share them if you're hungry or... they can wait."

The last three words were delivered in a deliberately suggestive tone that hung heavy with the implied reason for the wait. Letting his fingers splay John moved his hand forward, the tip of his index finger tracing random patterns on the velvety soft skin at the back of Josh's ear. He watched with fascination as the younger man fought to stop his eyes drifting shut but eventually lost the battle.

"I guess they could w-wait a while."

Josh stumbled over his words as John's other hand found itself a place on his thigh. His closed eyes meant he hadn't seen John putting his beer bottle on the table and although he'd felt movement he couldn't fight his eyelids open to know what it was. The heat was soon radiating through the denim that clung to his thigh and the surprisingly gentle strokes on his skin continued, all the while making the throbbing in his groin get stronger. The cold glass bottle in his hand was probably close to breaking as his curled fingers tightened around it, the confused sensation of something so hard in his hand letting his mind wander off into perverse thoughts of what that same hand may grasp later on. With a soft groan he shifted his hips and allowed his head to tilt to one side, allowing John better access to the nape of his neck.

Glancing down to where his hand rested John could see the way the soft denim was tented and strained across Josh's groin. Taking the initiative he slid his hand up the firm thigh until it was level with the obvious bulge and then took as silent a deep breath as he could manage. Carefully he lifted his hand and then placed it carefully over the bulge, trying to slip his fingers between the parted thighs to cup the clearly constrained balls. He used the palm of his hand to rub against as much of the hardening flesh as he could reach.

When his hand wasn't swatted away he began to relax a little more, daring to entertain the previously illicit thought that Josh might want to be underneath him sometime soon, writhing and bucking as they fucked each other into oblivion. For John it wasn't about fresh meat or a convenient way of getting off other than his own hand. His soft spot for Josh was long standing and the thought of finally being able to run his hands over the rounded shoulders and feel skin instead of fabric made his guts twist and tingle.

Despite the limitations of having John sat so close to him Josh tried to open his legs wider in the hope that those fingers would work at relieving some of the longing that his body felt. His attempts were thwarted when he felt John's lips on the side of his neck, the kisses warm and firm with just a hint of teeth that scraped and left long, hot red stripes.

"John..."

"Mmm hmmm?"

Josh didn't really want the sensation on his neck to end but he wanted to see how John kissed. Kissing was his thing, always had been. Nothing did more for him than being completely possessed by someone's mouth on his. From the sensual kisses to the almost violent kind that stole his breath away his fantasies began and ended with them. If there was a chance that he was going to be at the mercy of the bigger man for one night only then he wanted it to be nothing short of perfect and that meant feeling John's thick lips brushing and bruising his own.

Snaking his arm up between them he took John by the chin and guided him away from his neck until they were looking directly at each other, barely a few inches between them. Josh wet his lips and leaned forward, taken in by the faint smell of cologne mixed with the strangely alluring aroma of beer that sat between them. He planted his lips on John's, not waiting for permission before he sought out the tongue that turned out to be as powerful as everything else he knew of John's body. His groan was absorbed into the kiss and the blackness behind his eyelids only served to make every tiny movement more intense. Almost automatically he used his other hand to unfasten his jeans and slide the zip down, pulling the two sides of the fabric apart until the zip could go no further and the swollen head of his cock could be seen clearly through the tight white boxers he had on. The pressure was getting painful and he had to do something to relieve it.

Hearing the zip piqued John's attention and he opened one eye to see what had gone on. What he saw was the equivalent of the green light being given and his body tensed momentarily as he realised that it was game on. His kisses became hungrier as he tasted the tang of hard liquor in Josh's mouth and felt the slip slide of their tongues against one another. Most of his lovers were surprised by how gentle he could be but all to aware that he had an animalistic instinct that took over. The combination of stamina and desire was a difficult one for John to manage and although he'd gained more control of it over the years it was the connection like the one he was feeling with Josh that made it hard not to just rip clothes off and sate his needs.

The kiss was broken by him first and allowed them both to come up for much needed air. A quick glance at Josh's face revealed plumped up lips that were soon dried off from the quick breaths passing over them.

"You wanna maybe..." John nodded towards the bedroom of the suite. "We can get a little more acquainted, if that's what you'd like?"

Moving his hand he rubbed it back and forth over the white cotton underwear and John could feel Josh's cock twitching under his palm. If sexy had a definition then Josh would be it, his body responsive and pliable, his personality shy with just enough slutty to get his message through. Pressing the tips of his fingers together he rocked them back and forth over the already leaking head and listened to the smaller man's quick breaths descend into a pant.

"I-I'd love to... but I'm going nowhere if you keep doing... that."

The agitation of the fabric against him was getting to be too much, in fact he had no idea how he was going to last much longer if the firm pressure was kept up. To his relief John stopped, rising to his feet before extending his hand, inviting Josh to take it. Painful as it would be to walk in such an aroused state Josh grasped the large hand and felt himself extracted from the couch. Once upright he felt John's fingers uncurl from around his and the next he knew that same hand was pressed on the small of his back, guiding him in the right direction as they walked the short distance across the suite.

Once behind the door of the bedroom John smiled as Josh took off his shoes and socks, amazed at how sensible the younger man was even when his body appeared to be thrumming with lust. The tank top sweater was less carefully discarded, landing heavily on top of the shoes. It wasn't long before they were reattached at the mouth and with hands making light work of the rest of their clothing.

John backed Josh against the nearest wall and pinned his hands to it, glad that the message got through that he was to keep them there. He unbuttoned the dress shirt carefully, remembering that it was new, and then slid it down the spread arms, luring Josh just far enough away from the wall for it to fall to the ground. Next to go were the jeans and boxers at the same time, two large thumbs hooked under the waistband that he used to shove everything down. As they were kicked aside he wrapped his hand around the impressively long cock that had been freed and slid his hand up and down slowly, making sure not to push Josh over the edge too soon.

Taking that as his cue to return the favour Josh chanced moving his hands and soon had John as naked as he was. A few awkward kicks had seen their discarded clothing piled out of harms reach. He fought to control the slight tremble of his hand as he curled his fingers around John's shaft, the thickness of it making him gulp dryly at the thought of that cock stretching him. It had been a while, longer than he cared to admit, but he figured there was no better way to work off the ring rust that just getting on with it.

The sounds of their mutual ministrations were drowned out by the moaning and heavy breathing that neither man could avoid. It wasn't long before their bodies were impossibly close, John's head hung so heavy that their foreheads pressed together and the kissing halted to stop their air starved lungs from burning. Neither man could move their hand as they had before, instead feeling the heat and pressure building between their naked bodies.

"Good job this place has air con, huh?"

Josh's words made them both laugh and John released his grip, carefully stepping back and using his freed hand to reach for the wall mounted programmer that would turn the air conditioning on.

"Better now?"

Josh answered with a nod but walked past John and up towards the top of the bed, grabbing the elaborate counterpane and pulling it back to expose plain cotton sheets that looked cool and inviting. He did nothing more than stand there, waiting to be invited to get into the bed.

Although he liked the guy that Josh was to everyone else on a daily basis, John really liked the flashes of confidence that he was witnessing. As he strolled towards the bed he paused at his suitcase and grabbed a bottle of lube and some condoms. No matter how presumptuous it might look he'd been caught on the hop before and nothing killed the mood more than getting back out of bed to grab that stuff at the vital moment.

"No pressure, a'ight? I just prefer to be prepared."

The packet and bottle made a dull noise on the nightstand as John hopped onto the bed, patted the spot beside him and propped himself up on one elbow. He noticed that Josh didn't join him straight away and looked up to see what was wrong. When they made eye contact he smiled and tried to look less like the spider inviting the fly to visit. He was grateful to get a similar one in return

"Prepared is good. But," Josh's forehead wrinkled as he spoke, wanting to check one final time that he was as ready as his body was suggesting to him "Are _you_ sure about me? I mean, we don't have to do this right now if you don't want to."

Taking a very obvious look down at the way his cock was protruding from his body and then going back to making eye contact with Josh, John was hoping to point out that he had no objections to what they'd done or might be about to do. He could well understand that nerves might get to one or both of them given their recent lack of success in love but he was convinced by the energy in their kisses that the right spark was there.

"I'm good. Well, I'm _good_ but I didn't mean it like that. I'm not braggin' or anythin'. Shit. What I'm tryin' to say is I'm good to go." John stopped his mouth moving and shook his head. The deep breath he took thankfully seemed to slow down his thoughts as well as his lips. "Look, I want you and I want this. That's what I'm really trying to say."

John took a moment to appraise and appreciate the toned body as Josh clambered onto the bed and scooted close to him. He noted that Josh was a warm tan colour and looked as alluring as he ever would when the beams of moonlight that shone through the window highlighted the soft hip dents and perfect biceps. Josh was lean, handsome and tactile and John was hard, hungry and ready.

Although there was no music in the room their movements became rhythmic and fluid. Side by side they laid, disguising the height difference as their hands explored one another, Josh taking the eventual lead. He kissed his way down the side of John's neck, then over and including a pert nipple, across the sheet of muscle that passed for abs and then towards the expanse of smooth skin that ran towards his hip. He pushed John over onto his back, facing no resistance in doing so, and worked his way up and down John's cock with soft, wet mouthed movements. Josh swirled his tongue over the head before working his way down the central vein as it throbbed when he pressed down on it. He was about to part his lips properly when a hand laced into the short scruff of hair he had and moved his head away, guiding him back up the bed.

"Did I do something wrong?"

His words gave away how puzzled he was by being stopped so suddenly. Josh couldn't fathom why John would stop him when, from what he could tell, neither of them had seemed close to losing it. That was until he saw John's eyes that were nothing more than slits in his face that shards of ice blue irises sparkled through.

"Josh, relax. You did nothin' wrong. I just want to keep my A game good for you, that's all."

John returned the earlier favour and flipped Josh onto his back, noting the nervous expression that faced him when the smaller man's head settled back into the deep pillow. He positioned himself between the soon spread legs and knelt, leaning forwards with one hand gripping the headboard as the other trailed down the side of the warm body. Working past the slender hips John slid his hand underneath Josh's ass and grasped firmly at the taut muscle he found there, making sure he lifted him just enough so that his own slippery cock brushed against the hard one bobbing beneath it.

He leaned down until he knew he could whisper and be heard, waiting that second longer than he normally would to heighten the shared anticipation even further.

"You want this Josh? I wanna to be inside you, make you call my name"

As John spoke he trailed his hand back up and over Josh's hip then delving down over the warm inner thigh until his fingers traced the cleft of the pert ass. He slipped a finger between the cheeks and pressed the tip against the smooth skin that surrounded the pucker he imagined to be tight as hell. Slowly he massaged his way closer to entering but chose not to, the squirming that was going on beneath him enough to convince him it was time to get the lube.

"I want to say it John, I really do."

The painfully earnest look in Josh's eyes was something he didn't know he had in his repertoire. All he knew is that he felt that sickness to the bottom of his stomach that he only got when he wanted something so badly he might explode. Closing his eyes he took a chance and let his hands wander down his body, not stopping until one surrounded his balls and the other went between his legs and covered John's hand, pressing on it as he flexed around the fingertip.

"Fuck me, John."

The wanton request saw John putting on the condom and lubing himself up in record time. What was left on his fingers he used to test just how tight Josh was. One finger made it inside comfortably but two was more of a struggle. He saw the ghost of a grimace on the otherwise peaceful face and opened his mouth to speak, sure it was better to check than carry on regardless.

"You're damn tight kid."

The grimace was suddenly replaced with a wicked smirk.

"I know. I'm okay once I get started though. Just work me out a little, I'll tell you if it gets too much. Don't go easy on me John, I'm a tough cookie."

Stifling a laugh John did as instructed and carried on. He'd never been to bed with anyone that had used the phrase 'tough cookie' after their clothes came off but he was all about broadening his horizons. Carefully he slid two fingers in and out right down to the knuckle, watching as Josh moved and adjusted around them, amazed at how soon he could easily move them with just the slightest of resistance. Deciding three might make the sensation for both of them change completely he shuffled his knees forward and lined himself up. Leaning down John claimed a deep kiss as he rocked his hips forward and pushed inside.

The guttural noise that filled the room was as obscene as it could be, Josh noticing the way his body just gave it up to his latest lover. Inch by inch he found himself filled up, each time John would pull back and slide forward, gently fucking him as he eased inside. By the time John was entirely inside they were already finding a rhythm to their motions; Josh keeping his knees bent and feet flat but rocking his hips to take in as much as he could.

On the other side John was pistoning back and forth in shallow movements at first, working his way towards being able to pull all the way out and then plunge back in. His entire body felt like one giant nerve ending and every time he felt his balls brushing on Josh's ass his toes curled with the sheer thrill of it. In his mind he tried not to concentrate on the way it was making him feel, instead trying to distract himself with thoughts of cars and baseball teams. He really didn't want to be a five minute wonder but the sex was already turning into some of the best and most intense that he'd had.

Josh reached above his head, scrabbling for something to hold on to that would help him buck harder. There were no bars or spindles on the headboard; it was was disappointingly solid and he found his hands unable find purchase on the shiny wood. In frustration he grabbed two handfuls of the pillow and tried to move as much as he could, the bearable pain of the stretching sensation having faded into a need for more.

"Harder."

"You... you sure?"

"John, harder. Fuck me, just like you said."

The beads of sweat were forming on John's forehead despite the cooling breeze of the air-conditioning and he paused for a second to grab Josh's hands and force them both above his head. He admired the tattoos that coloured the perfect skin of the restrained arms, barely resisting the urge to stop what he was doing and trace the intricate patterns. Using one of his own he covered them at the wrists and held them down, using his other arm for leverage. He drew his hips further back with each stroke, safe in the knowledge that every move would be pounding the sweet spot inside Josh with a regularity that could only lead to one thing.

What John didn't know was that Josh was getting off more from having his hands pinned down and the harder way he was being taken. He wanted to be owned, to be let off the responsibility of having to impress with his technique or do all the work on his own. This was the John he heard fucked Orton until the supposedly mighty viper had begged to be allowed to come, the John that had come close to breaking Morrison in half when he'd thrown him over the edge of a hotel bed and screwed him until he had the imprints of the springs all across his chest.

Over and over he said John's name with no idea if the words were coming out of his mouth or simply a sound on a loop in his mind. The pace was increasing and Josh stopped trying to keep up, allowing his body to take to whatever it was being given. His breathing was ragged already without the soul stealing kisses interrupting it but he didn't want to say stop. That word had disappeared from his vocabulary. As lips began to suck on the side of his neck and were joined by teeth that bit down hard he knew he was close. Finally he dared to move his feet, locking his ankles around John's in the knowledge that he'd now be squeezing the thick length inside him even harder than he had been before. He let the sensation of pain-tinged pleasure flood his brain and from there was no point counting backwards from ten, he knew it wouldn't ever take that long.

John felt the tension start in his shoulders, his movements getting more irregular the harder Josh clamped down around him. He stopped biting and threw his head back as far as it would go just in time to allow the supple body underneath him to arch up. Josh's cock was trapped between them and he felt every twitch and throb as the younger man unloaded all over them, desperate noises accompanying every strong snap of his hips. Rolling his own hips to stay deep enough inside John drove forward with a few more strokes before the spasms started. The strength of them meant that he had to let go of Josh's wrists and plant his hands flat to the mattress, his midsection buckling. He hadn't said anything earlier but his own self-imposed dry spell had gone on longer than intended and his need for release was every bit as great.

By the time his orgasm had peaked and started to mellow John was ready to collapse into a heap. He took the time to carefully extricate himself and dispose of the used condom before clumsily clambering into a space on the bed beside Josh. Laid flat on his back he tried to get his breathing back to normal, wiping the sheen of moisture from his face with the back of his hand. A glance over at Josh revealed that he was already staring back, his narrowed eyes creased at the corners.

"You okay man?"

"Yeah, I think so. Think I need to up my cardio from tomorrow though."

Josh's laughter was almost musical and the nervousness in his voice was gone. Back was the guy who'd been making cracks in the bar as if he hadn't got a care in the world.

"By the way, you were great. Seriously great. Amazing. You take it like... fuck, you really take it."

John meant every word but joined in with the laughter and, as good natured as it was, he didn't want it to come across like he was ready for Josh to get dressed and leave. Rolling onto his side he fell quiet, one eyebrow raised.

"This ain't the time or place but I gotta ask. D'ya only play this way or you hang around for breakfast with guys like me sometimes too?"

With a quirk of his eyebrow John invited the answer, knowing that whatever the reply he'd be interested in it.

"I guess I do both with the right guy. Are... are you really ready to go right through till morning?"

The smirk on Josh's face gave away that he was only playing around and he allowed himself to be carried along on the cresting wave. For a change he'd spent the evening doing something he wanted to do and was more than a little interested in repeating.

"Hell no! I gotta get some rest before tomorrow. Well, later as it's tomorrow already. You know you're gonna owe me big when I'm runnin' around here putting ass cream on my eyes to make 'em look good for the cameras, a'ight?"

He carefully placed his hand on Josh's belly, careful to stay out of the slowly drying mess. With his fingertips John rubbed at the warm skin and although it teased that he might explore further he had no carnal intentions. He knew that in the morning he still might wake up alone, or even worse with a regretful looking bedfellow that would guilt him to hell and back. Being sober and therefore beer-lust free would certainly sort out what the nature of their arrangement might pan out to be.

"I know but on top of fooling around you've got to eat. You want me to go get those nachos?"

"Sure. Grab the beers too, I gotta refresh myself."

As Josh got off the bed he grabbed one of the crumpled bedsheets and wiped roughly at his front, cleaning away as best he could the tell tale signs of what had been going on. He padded through to the lounge and hit the mini-bar first, capping off the beers before collecting the nachos.

Picking one off the pile he shoved it in his mouth and eyed the rest of the plateful carefully. They weren't his favourite thing but considering it had been hours since he'd eaten it was down to the point where anything tasted good. That said, he finally registered what was missing and shouted back in the direction of the ajar bedroom door.

"John, what kind of guy gets nachos without cheese?"

He paused as he awaited the answer, pilfering another one before picking the plate up and backing carefully across the suite.

"One who has to be buff enough to get hot commentary guys to go to bed with him!"

Josh had to admit it was a good answer and hoped that it wouldn't be the last time they'd share a meal or a bed. He liked the taste of what he'd had so far and if the starter was anything to go by he couldn't wait to get his teeth into the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that was actually pretty fun to write! The second part ended up a bit epic but I think it turned out okay. Hope you enjoyed the read and all reads and reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
